


Put It In The Fridge

by ANervousBoysLife



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Request Meme, Requests, Tumblr request, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, kinda angst anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka I suck at titles im sorry</p><p>Urielectricsouls asked: Since you were asking for requests can I ask for a peterick thing but like super fluffy and about baking maybe Oh and also maybe some peterick angst about patrick being insecure with his weight if that's ok with you thanks!!</p><p>Anonymous asked: Hey, here's a prompt request! Peterick with insecure!Patrick and Pete making him feel better, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It In The Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> this was sent in to my [tumblr](http://anervousboyslife.tumblr.com/ask) ask box! feel free to send in your own requests!  
> (this note will be repeated at the end)
> 
> I got these asks and they basically asked for both halves of the story so here you go you guys.
> 
> Also, it's really short. I'm sorry.

Patrick just stood, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He analyzed every inch of his skin, measured proportions of his body in relation to each other. He was hyper critical of every bit of fat he saw, pinching it and squishing it. He turned so he was sideways and sucked in his stomach, getting a glimmer of hope that maybe he’d look like that. Maybe he’d actually be skinny.

The slam of a door downstairs alerted Patrick that Pete was home. He quickly threw his shirt on as his stomach grumbled. The dull ache of hunger hit his stomach. He shushed his stomach before heading downstairs.

“Trick! I brought cheeseburgers! Your favorite, I remembered!” He smiled proudly and held two bags in his hands. One had more food in it, visible from the larger bulge in the brown paper bag. Patrick looked at the bag and felt his hunger grow, but he also felt sick. He thought of all the calories the burger itself held with the fries as well. It was not going to help him get skinny as well. He’d have to give up burgers for a while.

“I’m not that hungry, but thank you. You can put mine in the fridge, I’ll eat it later.” He smiled at Pete to let him know it was appreciated. Pete frowned a little but did as told, placing the second bag in the fridge before digging into his own. Patrick settled in a chair beside Pete and watched him for a few seconds before looking away.

“What’s got you all twisted up, ‘Trick?” Pete had ketchup on his lip, and Patrick could feel his stomach about to growl. He held his stomach and bit his lip.

“Oh, nothing. Just don’t feel too well.”

By the look on Pete’s face, Patrick could tell he wasn’t buying it. He didn’t say anything, though. Patrick could just tell his body was longing for at least one fry. He hated himself for it and frowned more. His stupid, fat body couldn’t control itself. It was sickening and all he wanted to do was take a knife to his stomach and carve all the fat off. It wouldn’t work, of course. He’d probably die trying, but it was easier than dieting and exercising. Kind of. 

But, alas, he couldn’t. So, Patrick excused himself up to his room. Once there, he curled into a ball in the corner of the room. Dark thoughts started to swirl around him. Fat. Ugly. Useless. All of which he thought to be true. He held his stomach once again and tried to push the fat away, his eyes tearing up as the flesh squished under his hand. The tears started to stream faster as a knock was heard at the door.

Pete pushed the door open slowly and gasped at the sight. He rushed to Patrick and held him close, whispering soothing words. “It’s alright. I’m here. I love you, ‘Trick.” His hand smoothed out Patrick’s hair and his lips kissed at the top of his head. He hummed soothing tunes until the tears had dried and the sniffles had ceased.

“‘Trick, was this about your weight? How often have I told you that I love you, body and all?”

Patrick rubbed at his eyes and shrugged, “A lot…”

“Yes, a lot. And I mean it. I love everything about you, please see that.

He nodded slowly and hugged Pete tightly. “I love you.”

Pete gently kissed his cheek and helped him up, whispering, “I love you too.”

He then ran Patrick a warm bath, filling it with bubbles. Once Patrick had been cleaned they both climbed into bed and cuddled. Patrick fell asleep with one of Pete’s hands rubbing gently at his belly. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this was sent in to my [tumblr](http://anervousboyslife.tumblr.com/ask) ask box! feel free to send in your own requests!


End file.
